School
by Angel21217
Summary: The trio just started another year at school and this is just gonna be a bunch one-shots of what happens throughout their school year. It's defiantly EdWin. Will contain romance,humor,friendship,fluff,and other stuff. if you don't like it flame it. R
1. It's a deal

**Again, it is based on the Manga. The trio just started another year at school and this is just gonna be a bunch one-shots of what happens throughout their school year. It's defiantly EdWin, read and review.**

Chapter 1: It's a deal!

"Now Ed, Al,"

"Now Winry"

"Pay attention in class and do what the teacher says," The mothers said in assembly, "Don't take things from strangers and…"

"Mom, Aunt Sarah" Ed interrupted "we will be fine."

"Yeah don't worry, Ed is right." Winry agreed.

The parents waved their children goodbye and left. Ed and Winy walked Al to his class and then they left to their class room, hand in hand. Winry stopped at the door. "Come on Winry," Ed was very enthusiastic and excited. Winry; however, was very scared to walk in the classroom.

"I'm scared Ed."

"Nah, don't be. I'll be there with you. If anyone does anything to bother you tell me and I'll punch them in the face." Winry giggled at the last comment as Ed tightened his grip on her hand. He swallowed very loudly.

"And Ed"

"What?"

"If anyone hassles you, I'll punch _them_ in the face."

"Deal"

"Deal"

They walked in the classroom as soon as the bell rung. It was a deal.


	2. Study Date

**Ed and Winry have a… 'Study date'. What could possibly go wrong? **

Chapter 2: Study Date

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHH" Winry was very frustrated "THIS IS KILLING ME." They continued working.

"Phft, math" Winry murmured. The two continued working.

"Hey Winry, what's the Pythagorean Theorem again"

"I swear Ed; don't you pay attention in class?" Before Ed could respond Winry continued "The Pythagorean Theorem is the theory that states: a2+b2=c2 and b2+c2=a2 and c2+a2+b2. Understand yet?" **(when it says a letter2 it means a square and b square and c square I don't know if they are old enough to be learning it yet but I think it's pretty simple math and they would get it)**

"Not really."

"I swear Ed." She muttered a few incoherent words under her breath as she walked stomped out the room. She walked back in with a few papers; that were stapled together.

"Here," Winry tossed the papers at his head, "read this." He did as he was told to do.

"I still don't get it"

"Ed, my wrenches are smarter than you are."

She made him read over the material until he understood it.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Yeah it was"

"Well maybe if you listened in class instead of reading those Alchemy Books you would get it, short stuff." She could swear she saw a vein pop out of his forehead. She decided to go further.

"Half Pint"

"Auto-mail Freak"

"Midget Man"

"I'm still growing Auto-mail Freak"

"Well at least I'm not as short as a 4 year old"

"Well at least I'm not obsessed with auto-mail"

"Well at least I can see the top of a baby's head"

"I guess you can't understand anything because your brain is the size of your body, small!" She smirked.

"That's it." He charged at her and pinned her to the floor.

"What did you just say?"

"That your brain is the size of your body. SMALL"

He sat on her stomach.

"Come again."

"Shorty"

"I'm not getting off until you stop calling me short. No better yet, call me tall."

"Sorry, my parents said not to lie."

He crossed his arms.

"Then we'll be here all night."

She crossed her arms.

"Ed, can you please get off me?"

"Call me tall."

"No"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Al walked in.

"Brother why are you on top of Winry?"

"Because she called me short"

"Brother, get off her"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine, I'll get off."

He got up and helped her up.

"About time short stuff"

"Why you little" He charged up to her and pinned her to the wall this time. Al pulled him of.

"Brother, why are you acting so much like a girl."

"Excuse me" Winry interrupted.

A few minutes later Ed was the one restraining Winry back from chasing Al around the house all night.

**Hope you liked it. Yes they are a little out of character. Yes Ed has a very big temper. He's fanatical in believing he's tall. Read and Review **


	3. Get out of the way

**Okay, I hope you like it. And if it's not obvious I DO NOT OWN FMA IN ANY WAY. If I did I wouldn't be writing these Fanfics. But maybe one day if my dreams come true I will.**

Chapter 3: GET OUT OF THE WAY

"Winry, our homes are that way." Ed said.

"I know, but Granny told me to get her some parts for her auto-mails. I should really be getting those before I go home."

"Winry, don't go alone. It's dangerous. I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay" The brothers said in unison.

"Oh wait Al; I left my science homework in my cubby hole. You go home I'll go get my homework."

The trio was separated; what could go wrong? As Winry went to go get the auto mail parts she goggled at all the parts. She walked up to the clerk.

"Pinako Rockbell's parts please?" She questioned for the parts. The man handed her 2 large boxes for her to take to her grandmother. The man was surprised when she held it with ease.

"Thank you" She skipped out the store and was on her way to her home when she stopped by a bunch of boys. They were doing many things. Some were sparring, while others were just talking.

"Excuse me" The boys didn't care and just smirked.

"Can I get through, please?"

The boys just laughed and she turned around and was about to leave.

"She said GET OUT OF THE WAY." He yelled.

"Whatever" One of the boys said and

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Did you chuck a wrench at their head?"

"Ed, that's a stupid question. Of course I did." She picked up the wrench from the ground and placed it in the bag.

"I told it would be dangerous. Our parents are probably waiting for us. Let's go." He picked up one of her boxes. "Here" The two walked off and conversed while laughing.

**I know it's really bad but, whatever. Read and Review please.**


	4. The Dreaded Author's Note

**August 1, 2010 9:03 PM**

**Okay people. I'm sorry to say this; but I'm putting this story on hold. It's just that I came up with an idea for a new story which I **_**REALLY, REALLY, REALLY,**_** want to write. But it's just that if I write two stories at a time I'll be writing different chapters at the same time and it'll take longer to update and all that stuff. So I'm sorry to all my faithful readers; which I don't have that many. I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry; but bare with me please. Again my deepest apologize; PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

**~Sorry but one more thing~**

**I might take more time to update because The Holy Month Ramadan is starting; so I'll be fasting everyday and, there will be a program EVERY day at my masjid so I'll be pretty busy. AND, school is starting soon; YAY, I'm starting 7****th**** Grade! So I'll have homework; ALL AP CLASSES, NO! BUT DON'T WORRY. I'll have plenty of time to update. I'll finish my Homework in study hall (Besides AP Math, which I suck at) and when I get home I'll pray, take a shower (I take one in the morning don't worry, I'm not gross), and WRITE! **

**Again my deepest apologizes,**

**~Z**

**PeACe, loVE, Happiness! :P**


End file.
